Brewdening Love/Chapter 21
Text 21 – Deprestion AN: NOW YOU MADE ANOTHER BAD WEBSITE ABOUT ME YOU ARE ALL DEVIL WARSHIPPING SINNARS WITHOUT ANY LIFE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 YOU ARE ALL MEEN UGLY PEEPLE THAT HATE CHRISTINAS. I PREY THAT YOU WILL ALL DISAPEAR AND LEF ME ALONE AND STOP BEENING SINNARS. <3<3<3<3<3<3 We Got off the plain at froks. Edward was happy to be bac with me. Jay didn’t say anything. Jenny was weighting for us. Shed hugged Jay and kissed him. He was happy to be back with Jen. We all went back to my place becorse dad wood be at worl. We sat down. Jaspar came in the door. “You have to come home qick.” We all stood up and fallowed jasper out the door. We went to wards house were MC was baking chocolate cake. Charlise was sitting in the middle of the room wating. “Joms mate is coming to Forks.” He tols us. I was sacred. Victoia wanted to get me for whart happend to Jams. “you will have to turn ingo a werewoof and help portec Erin,” Em told Fenando who torned into a woof and went outside. “Ward you will have to take Joan to another place so he will be save.” He said and ward led me to were they keeped the Feraris. We got ina red one. Al, Jassar, Em and Roseli were staffing besife the casr. “They are going to be running with fenando to make sure that Victoria doesn’t gwet you.” Ward told me carlingly. Then he started to drove the car very fast. We were speading alone the roar. Then A girl vampire with blode hair and evil eyes jumped in from of us. Word swored the car to go round her. She was going to jump thru the windscream to get me. Then out of no were Jay as a werewoof came and tackled her. Then everone else was there. They were all figting. Wad got out of the car and straight to fight too. They were all beating her up sexily but then she punched into ward hard and he fell backwords. I scremed really loud, ward was ded!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111111111 I jumpted out of the car and run over to Ward who was ded on the grond. I stared cring. I didn’t car if Victor was going to eat me. She had killed Edwrd. Then there was a light The pope was driving hs pope mobile at Victor. She ran way and then the Pope stopped. He got out of the Pope mobile and got his Pope stick out. We put edwart in the Pope mobile and we all got in it and went back to Charlise house. MC gave us all chocolate cake and we laif wod on the bed. The Pope got some holy water and put it on Ward fourhead. My tears were boosting out of my eyes. Jenny was crying to and hugging Fenando who had chanded back into a person. Everyone wathed the Pope as he poked ward with his pope stick. But Ward wasn’t coming back to live. The Pope thrust his popestick in Edward but he stilled was ded. I new edwar was going to be ded forever. The pope looked said as he chanted ancent words and danced arond Edward. But noting worked. The pope’s popestick went down as he dropped it awey from ward. Jacob higged me and kissed my check. I was wet. Then there was a light!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1111111111 <3<3<3<3<3 I am reely exsited about wahts going to happn in the next chapter. I luv you Jenny in a beast friend way. Love to all good reviewers and all good christanes. Characters *Joan *Edward *Jacob/Fernando *Jenny *Joan's dad *Jasper *MC *Carlisle *James/Brewdening Love (mentioned) *Victoria *Emmett *Alice *Rosalie *The Pope Chapter 21